


Lazy Mornings (are always better spent with you)

by blywriting



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blywriting/pseuds/blywriting
Summary: So, this is my first work! I hope you guys enjoy :)Please let me know what you think in the comments, and I’m always up for prompts!
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Lazy Mornings (are always better spent with you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work! I hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, and I’m always up for prompts!

Waking up every single morning to find Jamie beside her was something Dani had become to treasure. It never failed to make her question what she had done to deserve this woman in her life, peacefully sprawled beneath the sheets in all her naked beauty, hair tousled from where Dani’s hands had been twined in it the night before. The sheets reached halfway up the bare skin of her body, her lips slightly parted as her chest rose and fell heavily, denoting a complete state of tranquility. Dani doesn’t know whether there’s even such a thing as deserve, but rather pure luck instead. 

Sunlight was flooding through the half closed blinds, cascading between the slats and casting rectangular patterns of golden light across the bedroom. It’s almost like Jamie was glowing in the iridescent beams, illuminating her pale frame in the portrayal of a real life angel. Dani felt her heart bursting with the incandescent love she held for her, marvelling at how one person could be so imperfectly perfect. 

She placed a gentle kiss on Jamie’s forehead, making her stir slightly at the touch as she cuddled closer to Dani subconsciously, an automatic gesture even in her sleep. Jamies favourite way of awakening was being showered by Dani’s kisses, and so Dani began pressing her lips to every inch of her face until her eyes began to slowly flutter open, groggy with sleep. Once her sight fixed upon Dani, her face softened, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth. 

“Gotta say Poppins, I’d be happy being woken up like that every single day for the rest of my life” Jamie spoke, her voice low and rough as she lifted her arm for Dani to scoot up against her side. 

Lazy mornings spent with Jamie were her favourite, lounging in one another’s arms under the sheets until they felt like facing the day. There was something so fulfilling about time spent just the two of them, hidden away from the world in their apartment, their safe place, where they could just be themselves without any watching eyes. Dani was convinced she could spend forever in Jamie’s arms, feeling a sense of security and protection that only she could offer. Beneath the sheets, they always had to be touching one another, whether it was just small, innocent brushings of skin or enveloping one another in their arms. Sometimes though, on days where they couldnt contain their love for one another, their touches would become a little arousing, hands grasping any part of skin they could reach as their breathing grew ragged, unable to suppress their desperate desires for one another. On those days, they usually never even made it out of the house, writing the day off as they pleasured one another again and again until they were too tired to do anything other than collapse back into the bed. 

This morning, Dani had awoken with a familiar pull between her legs, which could only be resolved at the adept hands of Jamie. Her fingers traced patterns against the bare skin of Dani’s back as she cuddled closer to her, a feeling of electricity flowing from the pads of her fingertips as they brushed along Dani’s back lightly. Just Jamie’s touch alone was enough to increase her heart rate, making her breath hitch as her hands glided across her body, such a subtle yet intimate gesture. Jamie wasn’t even aware of just how easy it was for her to turn Dani on, the smallest of innocent touches enough to get her going sometimes, demonstrating an inability to keep her impulses under control. 

Dani buried her face into Jamie’s neck, inhaling her scent plentifully, one that never failed to comfort her. Her lips brushed against Jamie’s pulse point and she couldn’t resist gently skimming her teeth against her, making her shift a little at the sensitivity. “Christ, anyone would think you were trying to turn me on” Jamie said, and Dani didn’t fail to notice her voice was slightly breathless. “Well, that wouldn’t be too bad a thing, would it?” she teased, raising her eyebrows at Jamie indicatively as she turned onto her side to face Dani. Jamie’s eyes roved across her face, taking in every feature with a coy smile that told her her thoughts were heading in the same direction as Dani’s. “What are we doing today?” Dani asked, recognising she needed to suppress the pool of heat in the pit of her stomach if Jamie had any plans to move out of bed. Jamie pretended to think, furrowing her brow in mock concentration as she issued a small ‘hmmm’ whilst leaning in closer to her face. “I could think of a few things I’d like to do” she said in a hushed tone, fixing Dani with a wink that never failed to make her stomach flutter even to this day. Jamie knew she had this ability with words whereby she could have Dani captivated with just one sentence, getting her hot without even having to touch her. Dani wrapped her arms around Jamie’s neck, pulling her naked body flush with her own as she quizzically said “oh yeah?” to which Jamie responded by planting a gentle kiss beside her mouth. Dani nuzzled her face into her lips, holding her that little bit tighter as she closed her eyes, beginning to notice the familiar feelings she always felt before Jamie dealt with her.

“Am I at least one of those things on your to-do list?” Dani asked, revelling in the emotions that Jamie’s lips against her jawline brought her. 

She let out a barely audible gasp as Jamie nipped her jaw, bringing her lips to Dani’s ear before whispering “you’re all of the things on my to-do list.” An involuntary moan escaped her lips and she twined her fingers in the back of Jamie’s dark curls, yanking her face up as she crashed her mouth against hers in a heated frenzy of passion. Jamie was immediately on top of Dani, making her breath hitch in her throat at the exhilaration of Jamie Taylor, completely naked, on top of her. It was something Dani would never get accustomed to, regardless of how many times herself and Jamie had come undone together in the deep, darkness of the bedroom. 

Jamie splayed a hand firmly against Dani’s sternum, pushing her down into the mattress as she sat up, straddling the blonde. Dani’s gaze wandered from her face down to her bare chest, and she reached up, caressing her breasts in both her hands, earning a groan of approval from Jamie. It was prodigious how quickly Jamie could go from slow and calculated to desperate and messy, conveying the same inability as Dani whereby she could never control herself for longer than a few minutes. 

Astride Dani, Jamie leant forward with her hands either side of her head, and began to roll her hips against her methodically, knowing just how to do it to make Dani sigh her name and arch her back. “Kiss me” Dani murmured, grabbing the back of her neck and roughly pulling her face down to meet her own waiting lips. Jamie’s tongue slid past her teeth, battling her own with a fiery passion until she could barely breathe, but Dani was reluctant to come up for air if it meant parting with Jamie. She made a sharp intake as she felt Jamie’s hand settle on her chest, beginning to knead her breasts gently, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger until she was moaning into her mouth. “Fuck, Jamie- - fuck me-” Dani gasped, feeling herself beginning to build already, knowing she could do nothing to prevent it whatsoever but just give herself in to her. Jamie let out a breathy laugh, trailing her hands down Dani’s stomach and across her waist, her fingertips making every hair on her body stand on edge. “Patience Poppins, it wouldn’t be half as fun if I just gave you what you wanted” Jamie breathed, raking her nails up Dani’s sides whilst she threw her head back in frustration. Dani didn’t want to be patient. Jamie took the opportunity to latch onto her neck, sinking her teeth into the skin just below Dani’s jaw and forcibly sucking for a brief few seconds, instantly soothing the sharp pain by running her warm tongue over the sensitive skin that would soon be bruised. Dani didn’t even mind the marks Jamie left scattered across her skin, a reminder of how easily she was able to make her lose control, almost like a mark of achievement. Jamie was always so apologetic in the aftermath, continuously telling Dani she didn’t realise her own strength when it came to it, to which she always reassured her that it was more than okay.   
Jamie’s hand was circling her waist, refusing to move any lower even though she could feel Dani’s hips bucking against her, searching for some sort of friction to satisfy herself even in the slightest. She shifted, bringing her knee between Dani’s legs, enough only to hold them apart, giving her no means of being able to grind against her.   
Dani could feel herself getting wetter by the second, absolutely desperate for Jamie to delve inside of her and satisfy her every need. “Tell me what you want” Jamie hissed, her low voice only stirring the pool of heat between Dani’s legs. What did Dani want? Jamie’s tongue, flicking backwards and forwards against her centre. Jamie’s fingers, buried to the hilt inside of her as she came around them. Jamie’s body, moulded to her own in a damp sweat. Jamie’s words, crying her name out over and over again as they reversed roles and Dani gave to her excessively, over and over again. There was a lot she wanted right now and she couldn’t even begin to get her head around the different thoughts racing through her head, barely able to utter the word “you” as the images burning behind her closed eyelids left her breathless. 

Jamie moaned into her ear, her hot breath tickling the side of Dani’s neck, making her grasp her that little bit harder, her nails raking across Jamie’s shoulders. She held her breath as Jamie’s hand trailed down her thighs, clenching her body with every fibre of strength she could find as she fought the growing frustration that was threatening to push her over the brink of insanity. Jamie let out a long, low breath as she looked down at their bodies, watching her own hand as it traced excruciating patterns against Dani’s groin. She loved building the blonde up, seeing how far she could push her before Dani gave in to her and desperately begged to be a victim to her onslaught. “Jay- - I can’t take much more, please- “ Dani whined, mentally cursing her for keeping her on this cruel plateau when she’d done nothing but be good for her. Jamie dug her nails into the soft skin of Dani’s thighs, making her groan at the pleasurable pain as she sat back up, spreading her legs further apart. 

“Fuck, babe...you’re absolutely soaked” Jamie sighed, biting her lip as she took in what Dani had to offer. 

As Jamie started to undulate her hips against Dani’s leg, spreading her wetness across her thigh, Dani knew she couldn’t take any more. She was certain she was about to combust if Jamie didn’t touch her exactly where she needed it. Jamie let out an obscene moan as Dani reached up and grabbed her by the jaw, taking her by surprise at Dani’s sudden movement. “Touch me” she said through gritted teeth, registering the pleasure Jamie was getting from this deep within her eyes, pupils blown.   
Without any further hesitation, she dragged a finger down Dani’s clit to the pool of arousal at her entrance before running her finger back up to circle her clit again. “Fuck-“ Dani breathed, resting her forehead against Jamie’s as her own fingers entangled in the back of her dark curls. Dani already knew it wouldn’t take long to reach her climax, the build up meaning she was already three quarters of the way there when Jamie had barely even touched her yet. 

“I hope you’re ready” Jamie whispered, playing with Dani’s clit as she tried to remember how to breathe, gyrating herself against Jamie’s fingers subconsciously. “Why wouldn’t I be ready?” Jamie gave her a complacent smirk, pulling her fingers back and making Dani’s chest heave with the sudden loss of contact. “Because I’m going to make you come harder than you’ve ever come in your entire life.”

And then Jamie’s two fingers were sliding into her, no resistance from the amount of lubrication she’d produced ready for her, and god, did she feel fucking good. Dani couldn’t prevent Jamie’s name escaping her lips, crying out as pleasure began to course throughout her entire body, emanating from her centre and Jamie’s fingers, twisting deep inside of her. Jamie didn’t take her eyes off her, open-mouthed as she thrust her fingers in and out of Dani rhythmically, picking up her pace gradually as her moans encouraged her to go faster. “Fuck, you’re such a good girl” Jamie hissed as she added a third finger, followed by a demanding “take it, take it like a little slut” as Dani winced at the stretching pain that was immediately overpowered by the rush of pleasure. Beads of sweat lined Jamie’s brow, her upper lip damp as she put all of her strength into her wrist, pumping into Dani with a force she’d never exercised before. Dani felt her walls clenching around Jamie’s fingers, her hips grinding as she realised she was fucking herself onto Jamie’s fingers, unable to get enough of the feeling she was giving her. Dani’s fists were gripping the sheets in her hands, her back arching off the mattress as Jamie kept up her pace, the toned muscles of her arms standing out in the golden light as they flexed with every thrust. “Jamie, Im gonna come - - faster, go-“ Dani didn’t manage to finish her sentence, moaning loudly as Jamie’s fingers worked tirelessly inside of her, curling slightly before drawing back out, again and again. She had never felt so full in her life, knowing she was going to be incredibly sore tomorrow as she continued to drive herself onto Jamie’s fingers. “That’s it, moan for me baby. Let everyone know how fucking good I make you feel” Jamie breathed, nipping at her earlobe gently and making Dani moan again, louder this time, motivated by her words but also the building sensation deep between her legs that was threatening to rip through her entire body. “Fuck, don’t stop, harder - “ Dani was almost screaming at this point, sweat trickling down both of their faces and necks, bodies damp with sweat and arousal. “Come for me love.” With those words, Jamie buried her fingers inside of Dani, as deep as they would go, making a come-hither motion against her walls as she tensed around her fingers. “Fuck, Jamie, I’m gonna come- -“ 

Jamie quickly sat up, entirely pulling out of Dani and making her cry out in frustration, her eyes flying open to look at Jamie in question of what the hell she was doing. Jamie placed the heel of her hand against Dani’s sodden centre, rubbing backwards and forwards as quick as she could in an attempt to make her squirt. “Oh fuck-“ Dani cried, throwing her head back as she felt her waters building instantly.   
“Good girl, show me how you squirt” Jamie panted, willing her stamina to keep going for just a few seconds longer. And then Dani was there. There was nothing left on her lips other than Jamie’s name, screaming it out into the night at a height she’d never reached before, making sure the neighbours would hear exactly what was going on.  
Jamie heard it before she felt it, the sound of wetness as her hand worked tirelessly against Dani‘s core, and then her waters were being released. “Fuck, babe, keep going” she encouraged Dani as her arousal sprayed over her and the bed, legs shaking either side of her, chest rising and falling in jagged movements. Dani’s hips bucked once more as she let out a final strangled cry, collapsing back into the sodden bed in a panting mess. Jamie slumped down beside her, just as breathless, eyes closed as her chest rose and fell heavily with all her effort. 

“Jesus, Poppins, that was something else.” 

Dani couldn’t even speak, the last few waves of pleasure ebbing, her head still spinning from the intensity of the orgasm Jamie had just given her. Jamie turned her head into Dani, kissing her cheek softly, her fingers pushing stray strands of hair behind her ear. 

“I think this is my favourite part” Jamie spoke quietly, almost like she was afraid to break the silence that filled the room. Dani turned her head to look at her, her heart melting at the expression upon her rosy cheeked face, watching Dani with a smile of pure adoration. 

“Where it’s quiet enough for me to hear your heartbeat, and your breathing. And it feels like it’s just you and me in this world, and nobody can touch us whilst we’re here together.”  
She smiled at Jamie as she placed a hand on her lovers cheek, rubbing her thumb across her skin adoringly.

“It’s my favourite too” Dani said.

They lay in silence for what could’ve been seconds, minutes or hours; time always felt like it stopped when Dani was with Jamie. It was comforting for her, being able to endure silence in someone’s company without it being awkward. With Jamie, it was different. Although Dani spent all of her time with the woman, from living with her, to owning a shop with her, to travelling the world with her, she still didn’t take anything for granted, and constantly reminded herself how lucky she truly was to be experiencing life beside her. 

She was brought back to reality by Jamie’s fingers travelling along her stomach, back down to her thighs. 

“Can you go again?” Jamie asked, that too familiar smirk playing on her lips once more. Dani grinned, pushing her hand off and climbing on top of her.   
“Oh I don’t think so...it’s your turn now” she purred, pinning Jamie’s arms either side of her head.   
Dani wasted no time in surging down to crash her mouth to hers again, and just like that, they fell back into one another like there was nothing else they would rather be doing in this world.


End file.
